


Handcuffs

by chaperone_wwh



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Relationships: Arthur/Goosefat Bill
Kudos: 6





	Handcuffs

厚重的地毯吸收了來人大部分的腳步聲，但他還是敏銳地捕捉到木門被推開的咿呀聲。他沒有驚慌，反正能進到這間房裡的，除了他，也就只有另一個人了。他只是微微朝聲音的來源偏了偏頭。「亞瑟。」他說，感受到對方的手落在他的臉上。青年粗糙的手指沿著眼罩的邊緣劃過，一絲光亮透了進來，隨即又消失。「還好嗎？」身旁的床凹下去一塊，亞瑟坐了下來。「無與倫比。」他微笑，即使看不見亞瑟現在臉上的表情他也能想像自己這副模樣落在對方眼裡是怎麼樣的畫面。

比爾全身上下唯一的布料就是蒙著他眼睛的那塊絲綢。雙手被皮製的口銬銬著，往上拉過頭頂，被鎖鏈纏在床頭。雙腳被拉開，分別固定在床尾的柱子。麻繩是亞瑟親手揉製的，浸過油脂，柔韌不扎手，勒著他的腳踝。亞瑟彎下腰來吻他，手掌貼著他的胸口，緩緩地往下撫摸。比爾小腹一陣緊繃，在對方握上他的性器時掙動了一下，連帶地扯動了束縛著他的鎖鏈。「你一直硬著。」他的王低語，帶著一絲絲的驚奇。

男人平時精明的腦子現在一團混亂，甚至想不出話來反駁對方。四肢的束縛，以及脖子上沉甸甸的重量都使他分心不已。項圈。他吞嚥時喉結頂在那已經被他體溫摀得溫熱的金屬上。黃銅和皮革製成的，不是什麼稀有的材料，做工甚至有些粗糙，但是看得出來邊角都打磨得十分細緻。他的王親手為他打造的。拋光的外層刻著他的名字，比爾，四個字母歪歪斜斜地橫跨。內層是亞瑟的，有時勒得太緊就會在他脖子上留下字母的印痕。項圈上頭有個小小的環扣，讓亞瑟能系上牽繩或鍊條。他的王曾抓著繩子的另一端坐在王座上，低著頭看著他朝他爬來。明明應該是極盡羞辱的一件事，比爾卻為此興奮，他知道亞瑟也是。

亞瑟咬在他胸口的刺痛感將他的思緒拉了回來。他挺起胸膛去迎合對方的親吻啃咬。青年像是要把他吞吃殆盡，硬挺的乳頭被他含在嘴裡舔弄。小亞。他呻吟，在有限的範圍裡扭動著，鎖鏈碰撞出一連串聲響。這讓亞瑟更加興奮了。他將男人的性器握在手裡擼動著，前液沾了他一手。右腳的繩子被解開了，大腿被往上壓折，亞瑟埋首在他胯間吸吮他的陰莖，手指摸向他的後穴，混著潤滑用的油膏推進兩指。比爾喘著氣，腿掛在亞瑟的肩膀上，腳趾蜷曲著。亞瑟吻著男人性器的頂端，順著莖身往下舔吮，沒有忘了照顧底下鼓脹的囊袋，再一路舔到會陰。

他沒有給比爾太多的擴張就插了進去，一點點的疼痛只會讓快感翻倍，比爾狠狠震了一下，手臂繃緊，蒙著眼睛的布料早就被汗水浸濕了。亞瑟鬆了男人另一邊腳上的繩子，只為了能抓著他的腿讓他幹得更深。撞擊變得猛烈起來，亞瑟托著比爾的屁股，每一下都是完全抽出再重重插入，男人完全耽溺於慾望的放蕩模樣讓他差點失控。

亞瑟猛地將對方翻了過去，鎖鏈嘩啦啦地響著，扣著男人的腰胯用力到留下掌印。比爾雙手仍被銬在床頭而無力支撐自己，翹著屁股被操幹像隻發情的獸。他的王覆上他的背，伸手摘去了遮蔽他視線的布，掌心按上他的額頭。他因為對方這樣的動作仰起下巴，唾液不受控制地從合不攏的嘴角流了出來。

小亞和求你是比爾現在唯二還能念得清楚的單詞。亞瑟的手往下卡在他的下顎，食指和中指伸進他的嘴裡。呻吟變得黏膩模糊，眼角是被逼出來的淚水，比爾動著舌頭配合著在嘴裡放肆的手指，口水狼狽地沾濕了嘴唇和下巴。他的王粗重的喘息就在他耳邊，伴著喊著他名字的嘶啞嗓音。口中的手指撤走，濕漉漉的手掌扳著他的臉用一個粗魯的吻取代。比爾看見他的王因為慾望潮紅的臉，被汗濕透的金髮，以及那雙深不見底的綠色眼眸。

他就在這個吻中，在對方的注視下射了出來。被亞瑟硬生生操射了。暗色的床單染上點點白濁，比爾整個人抽搐著癱軟在對方懷裡。亞瑟退了出去，把男人翻回仰躺的姿勢，跨在他胸口上大喇喇地替自己手淫。他撐著床頭，把精液射在了比爾胸前和臉頰上。有幾滴落在弓箭手微微噘起的嘴唇上被伸出的舌頭舔去。亞瑟低頭，捧著對方的臉親吻。

\

手銬被解開，亞瑟認認真真地為男人按摩著手腕。弓箭手最寶貝的一雙手啊。項圈還留在比爾脖子上，是他制止了亞瑟要為他取下的動作。「這樣很好。」他枕著對方的胸口，摸了摸脖子上沉重的金屬和皮革。


End file.
